The game of bowling a is a very popular pastime in both its 10 pin and 5 pin forms. However, because of the physical requirements of bowling lanes, it may not be played in most homes. Consequently, there have been many bowling games developed which are meant to simulate bowling and which are down-sized so that they may be enjoyed at home or in other smaller indoor spaces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,220 issued to Burtchett, there is described a portable bowling alley with a ball return mechanism. The disadvantage to this portable game is that there is no way of resetting or clearing the pins after they have been knocked down, other than walking from one end of the game to the other and resetting or clearing each pin by hand.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a replica small scale bowling game which realistically simulates the game of bowling, permits the player to reset or clear the pins from the player end of the game and has a ball return mechanism.